Les Halliwell ne sont pas au bout de leurs surpris
by cesc-fabregas15
Summary: Les sœurs Halliwell jonglent entre leurs vies d'humaines, leurs obligations de sorcières et la menace qui pèse sur Wyatt. Une vie fatigante mais habituelle pour les Halliwell, qui défient la mort chaque jours. Un plus grand résumé sur la première page
1. Intro

Accueil.

Voici une fanfiction que j'ai commencé il y a maintenant plus de 3 ans au début c'était un moyen de passer le temps, de faire parler mon imagination et puis c'est aussi devenu un moyen de sortir un peu du quotidien de lycéenne perdue à son entrée en seconde. J'ai maintenant finie le lycée mais ma fanfiction n'as jamais été lu et je me décide à la poster.

C'est une fanfiction sur Charmed, elle pourrait être classée dans la saison 6 au moment ou les Halliwell recherche qui chercheras Wyatt en être du mal dans le futur. Les sœurs Halliwell connaisse la réelle identité de Chris et Piper est enceinte donc cette épisode serait à classer après l'épisode 16. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une fanfiction que j'ai écrite et certains détails ne concordent pas avec la fin de la saison, par exemple pour situer, Léo n'est pas redevut fondateur mais est resté auprès de sa famille.

J'espère que vous situez un peu plus le contexte, maintenant passons à l'histoire elle même. Je l'ai commencée il y a plus de 3ans et je l'ai écrites par période donc le style, la façon d'écrire, beaucoup de choses seront quelques peu différentes mais l'histoire reste toujours sur la même lignée. C'est une histoire ou les sœurs Halliwell n'auront que peu de repos. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en fanfiction et comme celle ci n'était pas destinée à être lu, j'espère tout de même qu'elle plaira.

Résumé: Les sœurs Halliwell jonglent comme toujours entre leurs vies d'humaines, leurs obligations de sorcières et la menace qui pèse sur Wyatt. Leur quotidien est fait de démons, de batailles mais aussi de boulot et d'amour. Une vie fatigante mais habituelle pour Piper, Phoebe et Paige, qui défient la mort chaque jours en combattant toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques. Mais lorsque la vie d'un enfant est en danger, quant les sorcières sont rattrapées par les dangers d'une vie d'humain, comment tenir face à une accumulations d'évènements tous plus éreintants les uns que les autres ? Les sœurs avancent de surprise en surprise accompagnées par leur être de lumière Léo, Chris du futur n'ai, lui aussi, pas au bout de ses peines et vois revenir une personne qui lui ai chère dont il doit gérer la présence.

Bon je pense avoir résumer l'histoire sans trop gâchée, bonne lecture et merci de prendre du temps pour lire ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Une jeune femme âgée de 22 ans environ, vient d'atterrir dans une poubelle. Elle sort de nulle part. Elle est comme… tombée du ciel ! Elle se promène dans la rue à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Elle est brune, elle a les yeux noisette. Elle n'est pas très grande mais est très jolie. Elle se promène, elle a l'air de connaître le quartier car elle avance toujours sans même regarder les panneaux.

_Au manoir des Halliwell : _

Phoebe a Paige : Tu me dépose au travail je suis en retard ?

Piper a Chris : Tu étais ou hier ?

Au manoir ce matin c'était un peu comme à la foire. Les démons avaient attaqués toute la nuit et ce matin tout le monde était a cran, sûrement du au manque de fatigue.

Paige a Phoebe : Tu as une voiture.

Chris a Piper : Je suis majeur ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Phoebe attrapa ses clefs et dans un grognement claqua la porte. Paige quant à elle remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Piper : Chris ! Je suis ta mère !

Mais Chris s'était déjà éclipser pour éviter la conversation.

Piper a elle –même : Il est bien comme son père !

Et elle alla se préparer un petit déjeuner pour se détendre.

_Dans les embouteillages : _

Phoebe tambourinait sur son volant, cela faisait 30 minutes qu'elle était partie mais elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié du chemin. Elle mit la musique pour rester éveillé car le sommeil devenait de plus en plus dur à combattre. Elle commençait vraiment à perdre son sang froid. Alors des qu'une route plus dégagé s'offrit a elle, elle l'a prit sans hésiter.

Elle connaissait très peu ce coin. Elle avançait lentement pour trouver son chemin. A ce moment son portable sonna c'était Élise sa supérieure. Elle hésita, puis décrocha.

Elise : Que faites-vous ? On vous attend !

Phoebe : Je suis désolée ! Je vais être en retard ! Je suis coincée dans les embouteillages.

Elise : Je vous rappel qu'on a une grosse réunion, alors faites vite !

Phoebe à elle-même : Et « merde » ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Elise : Phoebe, vous êtes toujours la ?

Phoebe : Oui ! Oui ! Je fais aussi vite que possible!

Et elle raccrocha. A ce moment elle se décida d'accélérer un peu. Elle était à 30 alors que c'était limiter à 70. Elle accéléra mais arriva bientôt à 80 puis 90. Les rues défilaient sur sa gauche et l'aiguille du compteur continuait d'augmenter. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le feu était rouge. Elle continuait de rouler, mais une femme traversa devant elle. Phoebe eu juste le temps d'éviter la piétonne mais n'arriva pas à redresser sa voiture et finit sa route dans un mur. Un groupe de personne se forma autour de la voiture de Phoebe et l'un d'eux prit la parole.

Inconnu Homme : Écartez-vous ! Je suis médecin.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la portière mais elle était coincée.

Médecin : Il me faut de l'aide pour ouvrir la porte !

Un homme arriva et sorti un couteau. Il décoinça la porte et le médecin put porter les 1er secourt a Phoebe.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de la route, une jeune femme pleurait. Elle se mit a genou et appela.

Inconnu : Chris, Chris !

Le jeune homme arriva par une petite ruelle et s'approcha de le jeune femme.

Chris étonné : Que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune femme ne put lui répondre tellement elle pleurait. Mais pour lui faire comprendre elle lui montra la rue en face. Chris regarda la direction montrée par la jeune femme et reconnu la voiture de sa tante.

Chris surpris : Que s'est-il passer ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

La jeune inconnue ne put, encore une fois, lui répondre. Elle était effondrée.

Chris s'approcha du groupe formé, les ambulanciers venaient d'arriver, il voulut prendre des nouvelles de sa tante mais personne ne su lui dire comment elle allait.

Il alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé, Chris l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un coin sombre. Il s'éclipsa en sa compagnie et il réapparut dans un petit studio. Il était mal rangé, il y avait un lit, un frigo et un bureau. Des papiers traînaient, la poubelle débordait et le frigo était vide.

Chris : Tu va rester ici le temps que j'explique la situation à Piper et à Paige !

Il était choqué ! Sa tante venait d'avoir un accident, il ne savait pas comment elle allait et en plus de tout cela, il y avait cette femme qui refaisait surface !

Chris : Tu m'expliqueras tout après ! Repose toi, je reviens te voir vite ! Tu ne bouges pas de ce studio !

Et sur ces paroles, le jeune homme s'éclipsa et réapparut au manoir.

Il avait peur d'annoncer la nouvelle. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à sa mère, il s'était éclipsé au milieu de la conversation.

Il était seul dans le salon, il se décida à appeler Paige et Léo son père qui pouvaient eux aussi s'éclipser.

Chris : Papa, Paige ! Venez, c'est très important !

Léo et Paige apparurent auprès de Chris !

Léo : Que se passe t-il ?

Chris : Où est maman ?

Paige : Elle est en haut pourquoi ?

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

Paige : Que se passe t-il ?

Chris : Venez avec moi !

Léo inquiet : Chris c'est bientôt fini ce petit jeu ?

_Dans la chambre de Piper :_

Piper dormait quant elle entendit quelqu'un frapper.

Piper : Oui ! Entrez !

Chris : Maman, c'est moi !

Les 3 compères entrèrent dans la chambre.

Piper : Ouah ! C'est quoi ce cirque ? Réunion de famille ?

Paige : Je ne sais pas ! Chris n'a rien voulu nous dire !

Piper : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle était énervée et angoissée.

Chris : J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Léo : Mais pourquoi nous avoir tous fais venir ?

Chris énervé : C'est déjà pas facile alors si en plus tu me coupe !

Paige : Ou est Phoebe ?

Des qu'il entendit le prénom de sa tante, Chris eu des frissons et ses yeux clignèrent pour retenir les larmes qui étaient prêtes à couler.

Piper comprenant : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle commençait à paniquer, et la tristesse de son fils ne la rassurait guère, elle se mit à pleurer.

Chris se retenant de pleurer : Elle a eu un accident de voiture !

Paige se mit-elle aussi à pleurer.

Paige : Comment va t-elle ?

Chris : J'en sais rien !

Léo qui n'avait pas encore intervenu jusqu'ici ajouta.

Léo : Elle est en vie ! Je capte son signal. Elle est à l'hôpital.

Piper ordonnant: Accompagne nous et va la sauver !

Léo : Je suis désolé Piper mais tu sait très bien que je ne peux rien faire ! Elle est avec les médecins !

Piper énervée : Tu n'a pas le droit de la laissée ! Tu dois la sauver !

Léo : Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais les fondateurs ont interdit de guérir toute personnes ayant était ausculté par un médecin.

Piper a Paige : Emmène moi à l'hôpital s'il te plait !

Paige prit la main de sa sœur et elles disparurent pour réapparaître à l'hôpital.

Piper a l'accueil : Je voudrais savoir comment va ma sœur !

Standardiste : Quel est son nom ?

Piper : Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell.

Standardiste : Elle à était admise il y a environ quinze minutes dans un état critique. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autres !

Piper : Ou est-elle ?

Standardiste : Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus !

Piper énervée : Je veux savoir comment va ma sœur c'est trop demandé pour vous ? !

Standardiste : Ne crier pas, vous êtes dans un hôpital !

Piper criant encore plus fort : Justement ! Je veux savoir comment va ma sœur qui a était admise dans VOTRE HOPITAL !

A ce moment Paige s'approcha de sa sœur pour essayer de la calmer mais Piper lui tomba dans les bras.

Paige inquiète : Vite, un médecin ! Ma sœur est enceinte, il me faut un médecin !

A ce moment un groupe d'infirmier arriva avec un lit, ils couchèrent Piper dessus et l'emmenèrent en salle d'observation.

Paige ne lâcha pas la main de sa sœur et quant les médecins eurent fini d'ausculter Piper, ils la mirent en salle de repos. Paige resta auprès d'elle toute la nuit

_Au studio de Chris : _

Chris était parti prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Chris : Ça va mieux ?

Inconnue : Comment va-t-elle ?

Chris : Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas pu avoir des nouvelles ! Mais j'irai demain !

Inconnue : Chris, on doit y aller !

Chris : Non ! Je dois d'abord te parler ! Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Inconnu : Je ne sais pas ! On m'a juste dit que je devais te prévenir que Wyatt voulait se venger !

Chris inquiet : Qui t'as dit ca ?

Inconnue : Un homme, je ne le connais pas ! C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Chris : NON ! Tu ne vas pas venir ! Ils ne faut rien qu'elles sachent ni pour Wyatt ni pour toi !

Inconnue : Je ne dirais rien !

Chris : Je te connais trop ! Tu ne sais pas garder un secret !

Inconnue : Pourquoi ils m'ont envoyés alors ?

Chris : Parce qu'il pensaient que tu ne pourrais pas changer ton destin !

Inconnue : S'il te plait, il faut que je la voie.

Chris : NON ! Tu restes ici. Je vais te chercher de quoi manger, c'est pas un jeu alors pour le moment tu te fis à moi et fais ce que je te dis !

Et il disparut laissant la jeune femme seule, sans qu'elle puisse ajouter quoique se soit.


	3. Chapitre 2

_A L'hôpital : _

Paige s'était endormie auprès de Piper, elle se réveilla quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Paige doucement : Oui entrez.

Léo bas à Paige : J'ai appris pour Piper comment va-t-elle ?

Paige : Sa va aller ne t'inquiète pas ! Un peu trop de fatigue ajouter à du stress, elle a fait un malaise mais elle et Chris vont bien ! Sinon tu as des nouvelles de Phoebe ?

Léo : Non désolé !

A ce moment Chris arriva.

Chris anxieux : Paige, j'ai appris pour maman comment va-t-elle ?

Paige rassurante : T'inquiète pas sa va aller pour elle et pour toi !

Chris : Ok ! Tu viens avec moi prendre des nouvelles de Phoebe ?

Paige : J'arrive, Léo appelle moi si elle se réveille !

Léo : Okay !

Paige et Chris quittèrent la chambre de Piper pour se rendre à l'accueil.

Paige à Chris : Au faite comment a tu su que Phoebe avait eu un accident hier ?

Chris évitant la question : Je l'ai su ! C'est tout !

Paige n'insista pas, et s'adressa à la standardiste.

Paige : Je suis la sœur de Phoebe Halliwell ! Vous allez pouvoir me dire ou elle est maintenant ?

Standardiste : Je suis désolée pour hier ! Votre sœur est en salle 1002, en salle de réveil !

Paige : Merci.

Chris et sa tante empruntèrent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent à l'étage de la chambre 1002. Aucun des deux n'avaient osé parler. Pourquoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas ! Peut être que c'était du au stress ou peut être simplement qu'ils étaient anxieux à l'idée de découvrir Phoebe dans ce lit d'hôpital, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état elle se trouverait et cela était suffisant pour les rendre silencieux tout les deux.

_Dans la chambre de Piper : _

Piper se réveilla et vit Léo assit à son chevet. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle lui en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour aider sa sœur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Léo la retient avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Piper en colère : Lâche moi ! Laisse moi, je veux aller voir Phoebe !

Léo : Je sais que tu m'en veux et aussi que tu ne veux pas me parler mais tu dois rester allongée! C'est un ordre du médecin !

Piper : Oui je t'en veux et oui je ne veux pas te parler ! Alors sors ! Je veux être seul.

Léo : Je suis désolé Piper ! Sincèrement désolé !

Et il sorti laissant sa femme seule.

_Dans la chambre de Phoebe : _

Chris à Paige : Je vais te laisser seule avec elle. Je vais parler aux médecins.

Paige : Merci Chris.

Paige s'approcha de sa sœur, elle était dans un sacré état. Elle avait une jambe cassée, un traumatisme crânien, et plusieurs cotes fracturées. Enfin c'est ce que supposa Paige en voyant le crâne et la poitrine de sa sœur bandés ainsi que son pied droit dans le plâtre.

Paige s'assit sur un siège et prit doucement la main de sa sœur.

Paige à Phoebe : Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais du t'amener ! Je m'en veux tellement Phoebe ! Je ne veux pas que tu nous laisses ! Tu nous manque Phoebe, il faut que tu te réveilles on a tellement besoin de toi !

Et Paige se mit à pleurer ce qui l'empêcha de parler plus longtemps.

Dans le même temps Chris discutait avec le médecin de Phoebe.

Chris inquiet : Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Médecin : C'est encore trop tôt pour vous le certifier mais son état s'améliore d'heure en heure. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai jamais vu une personne se guérir aussi vite. Melle Halliwell a échappé de justesse à la mort. La violence du choc en aurait tué plus d'une sur le coup. Et elle, elle s'en sort avec des cotes fracturées, une jambe cassés, une clavicule déplacé et un léger traumatisme crânien. De plus, votre …

Chris lui coupant la parole : Tante !

Médecin : Votre tante n'a pas perdu son bébé ! Et il n'a rien !

Chris : Vous en êtes sur ?

Médecin : Absolument ! J'ai fait les examens plusieurs fois ! Bon je doit vous laisser, on m'appelle!

Chris : Docteur ?!

Médecin : Oui

Chris : Ne le dites pas à ses sœurs pour le bébé, elles ne sont pas au courant!

Médecin : D'accord !

Chris : Merci !

Le médecin parti et laissa Chris seul devant la chambre de sa tante. Il resta un petit moment à penser à ce que le médecin lui avait dit. A ce moment Paige sortit et s'arrêta vers Chris.

Paige inquiète : Alors ? Que t'as dit le médecin ?

Chris : Qu'elle a vraiment eu de la chance ! Elle a des côtes et une jambe fracturée, un léger traumatisme crânien et une clavicule déplacée.

Paige toujours pas rassurée : Elle va s'en sortir ?

Chris : Le médecin a dit que c'était encore trop tôt mais que le bilan était positif !

Paige : Merci Chris ! Je vais voir ta mère tu viens avec moi ?

Chris : Va s'y je te rejoins là-bas !

Paige : Ok ! A tout à l'heure !

Chris entra dans la chambre de sa tante.

Chris à Phoebe : Tu ne dois pas mourir Phoebe ! Tu as du monde qui t'aimes et qui attends que tu te réveilles ! On a besoin de toi ici et dans le futur ! Il faut que tu te réveilles Phoebe !

L'être de lumière vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir et il s'éclipsa !

Il alla faire les courses pour la jeune femme qui résidait dans son studio!

_A l'hôpital : _

Paige était partie prendre des nouvelles de Piper.

Paige : Piper sa va mieux ?

Piper : Moi oui et Phoebe comment va-t-elle ?

Paige : Chris a parlé avec le médecin qui lui a dit que le bilan était positif.

Piper : Emmène moi la voir s'il te plait !

Paige : Tu dois te reposer ! Je suis désolé Piper mais je ne t'emmènerai pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi par ma faute !

A ce moment elle s'assit et pleura. Piper qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur disait cela essaya de lui remontait le moral

Piper : Mais non ce n'est pas ta faute.

Paige : Elle m'a demandée de l'emmener au travail et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait une voiture ! Tout est de ma faute Piper ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je m'en veux tellement tu ne peux pas savoir !

Piper essayant de calmer sa sœur : Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait arriver.

Paige pas convaincue : J'aurais du l'emmener !

Piper ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, elle n'en voulait pas à Paige mais elle comprenant la détresse de sa demi-sœur. A ce moment un médecin entra dans la chambre.

Médecin : Melle Halliwell ?!

Piper : Oui !

Médecin : Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous mais pas trop de stress et beaucoup de repos !

Piper : Je vais essayer !

Médecin : Si jamais vous ressentez des douleurs à répétitions, des vertiges vous venez directement a l'hôpital.

Piper : Merci docteur.

Le médecin partit et Piper se prépara elle aussi à quitter sa chambre d'hôpital.

Paige : Piper doucement, attends moi je vais t'aider.

Piper : Merci Paige !

_Au studio de Chris :_

Chris arriva avec les bras chargés de provision, il n'avait pas fait les courses depuis qu'il était arrivée du futur, et là il avait fait les choses en grand pour la nouvelle arrivante. Il vit la jeune femme endormie dans le lit, il décida donc de faire un peu de ménage sans la réveiller. En une heure, il avait tout ranger et tout nettoyer. Il décida de préparer un repas pour cette jeune inconnue. Une fois finit il la réveilla.

Chris doucement :Ca va ?

Jeune femme : Oui ça va ! Il est quelle heure ?

Chris : 13h30. Tu as faim ?

Jeune femme : Pas trop ! Tu as des nouvelles ?

Chris : Oui j'ai des nouvelles ! Mais avant il faut que tu manges, je t'emmènerai les voir cette après-midi !

Jeune femme heureuse : Merci Chris !

Chris : De rien mais par contre on ne va pas leur parler !

Jeune femme : Ça me va !

Et ils mangèrent en silence.

_A l'hôpital :_

Paige et Piper avait quitté la chambre ou Piper avait passé les dernières heures.

Paige : Piper tu veux aller voir Phoebe ?

Piper : Oui, tu viens avec moi s'il te plait ?!

Paige : Si tu veux ! Mais si sa ne va pas tu me préviens !

Piper : Oui !

Les deux sœurs prirent l'ascenseur pour aller voir Phoebe.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Phoebe, Piper ouvrit la porte et s'assit près de sa sœur.

Paige quant à elle était resté vers la porte, à l'écart. Piper restai silencieuse, elle regardais sa sœur, elles restèrent sans bouger pendant un long moment. Piper se décida à prendre la parole.

Piper à Paige : On rentre ?! Cette odeur me donne des nausées.

Paige inquiète : Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

Piper : Non, non, ça va aller je veux juste prendre l'air et voir Wyatt.

Paige : Viens je te raccompagne.

Au moment ou elles allaient sortir, Phoebe bougea, et appela Piper.

Piper soulagée : Phoebe tu es réveillée ! Ça va ?

Phoebe : J'ai connu mieux !

Dans un moment pareil, elle arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère.

Paige les rejoignis et elles discutèrent ensemble comme si il ne s'était rien passé! Elles avaient peur de gâcher ses moments à 3.


End file.
